Dark Blue
by fredricklynn
Summary: This is a tale of a sweet farmer wanting to be accepted by her fellow villagers who, thanks to Selena, think she's a horrible person inside. Except for, ya know, her best friend Luke who can always find the good in others. Luke


Dark Blue

_I'm so…tired._ It's been a long day on Daisy Ranch, and I'm absolutely exhausted. It's the first day of summer which means cutting out all the old crops, tilling the land, planting new crops, watering crops, collecting cherries, and taking care of the animals. Thank Goddess it's done.

"Good work, Molly!" The little flying dude sitting on my shoulder, also known as a sprite but whatever, said. He yawned. "I'm so tired!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh shut up, Finn. You didn't do a darn thing!" I laughed lightly as I sat him down on a miniature, homemade bed on my dresser. "G'night, 'Lil Bud." I smiled.

"Good night, Big Bud!" He smiled. I rolled my eyes again and hopped in bed. _Tomorrow should be better…I hope. _

*Sometime the next morning*

BANG, BANG, BANG! I awake to a rather loud pounding on my door. I rolled over and checked my alarm clock. _FIVE IN THE MORNING? WHAT THE HECK? _ I groaned and put my pillow over my head hoping to drown out the loud noise.

"Ughh…Molly? There's someone at the door…" Finn yawned poking my in the side.

"No really?" I snapped and got up. I grabbed my yellow house robe and slipped on my matching fuzzy slippers. Then I walked over and opened the door.

"GOOD MORNING, MOLLY!" Luke yelled. I glared at him and gestured for him to come inside. "Gee…you look like you just got out of bed!" he laughed. I sighed,

"That could be because you, I dunno, woke up at the crack of dawn?" I groaned, "What do you need?"

"Well, Hamilton and Gill are busy getting this new festival thing ready so for some reason Gill told me that I should go inform everyone. It's at nine!" He exclaimed I face palmed.

"So you woke me up at five because?"

"Uhm, I figured you would want to get ready and take care of the farm first." He laughed a little. I sighed.

"Ok. So what's this new festival?" I asked.

"I can't tell you! Gill said it was a secret so I don't even know." Luke scratched the back of his head. Finn flew over to me and whispered in my ear, in all seriousness,

"Molly, I think he got into some dope. He seems a little crazed." I snorted. Luke gave me a questioning look but shrugged it off.

"So, Luke, because you interrupted my beauty sleep I deem it necessary that you do my farm work while I get ready for the festival. How many people do you have left to inform?" I asked.

"You were the last and okie dokie! See ya in a few!" He laughed and ran out the door and then going on to slam it. I winced at the noise.

"That boy has too much energy…" I muttered.

"Molly, I think he got up at four to tell everyone about the festival." Finn said following me into the kitchen. I stopped,

"Good Lord." I shook my head and put on a pot of coffee and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and what I saw wasn't too pretty.

I looked like a mess; my hair was sticking up and various places, I had bags under my eyes, and I looked pale. I shuddered and jumped in the shower. I let the hot water pound upon me as I stood there and think. Well, I didn't really think. I really just stood there and stared at the wall blankly. After a good five minutes of just standing I washed and got out of the steamy shower.

I threw on my favorite dress. It was dark blue and had short sleeves. There was white lining and the dark blue split towards the end and showed a white, ruffled under dress. I put on my navy blue flats and looked at myself in the mirror again. _Ugh. A little better but I could improve._

I grabbed my brush and combed out my ratty, slightly curly hair. After my hair was neatly in place, I lightly applied foundation to cover up the unsightly pimples and dark circles under my eyes. _That's better!_

I walked out of the bathroom and Finn started to snicker.

"Well don't you look spiffy? Who are you tryin' to impress? Luuuuuukkeeee?" He sang flying around my head. I rolled my eyes as blushed a bit.

"Shut up! I don't like him…You know I'm still single. I'd kind of like to look a little nice when I go to festivals. Any other time I look like crap." I frowned. Finn giggled a bit,

"I'm kidding, Molly. You look good! I bet the Harvest Goddess has something big planned for you today!" He smiled causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled at I poured my coffee in my favorite cow shaped mug. Luke bounced into my house once again.

"All done, Ma'am!" He smiled brightly. I checked the time, it was eight.

"Hey, Luke, where did you say the festival was at?" I asked. Luke shrugged,

"The Church Grounds…" My eyes widened in shock. _Dammit Luke!_

"Daaaaammmnnnn! It takes an hour to walk their of foot!" I shouted grabbing my purse and turning off the T.V, lights, and coffee maker. "We have to go. Now." I commanded pulling him out the door.

"I know a short cut." Luke t whipped around and pulled me towards the mines. _What the heck, Luke? You're going away from town._ Luke continued to pull me until we all the way to the mines. He stopped in front of a mine cart…_Oh hell no._

"No. No, no, no! It's going to be dark, scary, fast, scary, dark…and scary!" I started to panic as he picked me up and sat me down in the cart with ease. He then jumped in with me and pushed off…

"AAAAHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" I cried burying my face in my hands. Finn crawled into my purse and cried a little. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist,

"Shhh, It's going to be ok! I take this way all the time. You'll be fine. Just calm down…" he whispered in my ear.

"IT'S JUST LIKE A ROLLER COASTER! AHHH! I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!" I started to shake. I couldn't see anything and we were going so fast…

"We're almost there." Luke told me repeatedly. _Nyaaa! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!_ Suddenly we jerked to a stop. I opened my eyes a little and saw that we were outside looking over the sea. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I'm never doing that again!" I cried scrambling out of the death trap. Luke chuckled a bit.

"I take it you don't like roller coasters?"

"How do you figure that?" I asked him skeptically,

"You told me about six times on the way down." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh…whoops." I took a shaky breath and looked at the time. It was eight fifty-five. "C'mon! We only have five minutes left!" I shouted pulling him up the stairs.

"Calm down, were already here." He laughed. I heard the bell ring…_Never mind. It already started…_

"I guess my watch is five minutes off…" I sighed as we entered the Church Grounds.

"And so my good villagers of Harmonica Town I'm proud to introduce the new summer festival: Dance Off! Here's how this is going to work, anyone who wants to participate MUST have a partner. Boys choose the girls. After you have your partner you can come up and get a number. Once everyone who is participating has their number we'll start. Last couple still 'slow dancing' wins! Simple! Well, have fun! Girls who are participating go stand over there!" Hamilton announced. Everyone kind of stared at each other confused but still went to where ever they wanted to be. I said by to Luke and walked over to where the other Girls were.

"Hey, Molly! Who do you want to dance with?" my friend Kathy asked me.

"Uhm, I dunno. Anyone I guess!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. We all know you want to dance with Luke." She giggled. I started to blush.

"D-do not!" I shouted back but everyone just laughed, except for Selena of course.

"Alright, boys, it seems that all the girls are situated so first come first serve! Go get 'em guys!" Hamilton called out. All the guys sauntered over. Owen asked Kathy, Gill got Luna, Julius chose Candace, Chase was stuck with Maya, Toby kinda chose Renee, but really he fell asleep on her, Jin was with Anissa, Oddly enough Wizard was with the Witch Princess, and Calvin and Phoebe was expected. The only guys left were Bo and Luke. _Oh gee, they're gonna fight of Selena. I can see it now. And I'll get stuck with Bo because Luke will win 'cause he's the oldest. We all know I'm the one no one wants…when I came here everyone was already dating someone. I just made things more complicated. So I just stuck with being best friends with Luke, Kathy, Luna, and Gill. Selena pretty much turned all the villagers my age against me._

"No way! I'm NOT dancing with a _farmer._" Bo hissed in Luke's ear.

"HEY! That 'farmer' just so happens to be my best friend!" Kathy yelled at him. She marched over, "So what's wrong with her? She's a cutie dammit!" she yelled.

"Kathy, calm down. I don't care." I sighed. "I'm used to it by now." I bit my lip. Bo carried on as if he didn't even hear what I said.

"She's not cute. She's a bitchy, dirty, farming whore! She threw herself all over basically every guy in the village!" He retorted. _What the HELL? I'm so confused._ Kathy raised her eyebrow,

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked throwing in some attitude. _Oh dear, Kathy's getting pissy._

"Molly isn't like that!" I heard Luna and Gill yell at the same time. They walked over.

"You guys are so immature!" Luna stamped her foot. "I'm SICK and TIRED of everyone treating my best friend like shit!" She screeched.

"ME TOO!" Kathy agreed. They both glared at Luke and Bo. _Wait, why hasn't Luke said anything?_

"Ok. I'm ending this." Gill said wearily, "Luke since you're more 'intimate' with Selena than Bo is you can dance with her. Bo you suck it up and dance with Molly." He sighed. Luke shot me an apologetic look but I waved it off. To tell the truth, I really didn't give a shit. I knew I wasn't going to dance with Luke anyway.

"I hate you." Bo whispered to be as we got our number. We were couple number ten. I looked at him,

"I know." I sighed. Hamilton started the music and so our dance adventure began.

Bo didn't really say much so the first two hours we danced in silence. It was really boring. But so far Chase and Maya, Toby and Renee, Jin and Anissa, Wizard and Witch Princess, and Julius and Candace are out of the competition. I sighed,

"Why do you and basically everyone else hate me? Being a farmer doesn't make me dirty…look! I shower daily!" I finally cried. Bo glared at me,

"Well…I guess you're right. But don't you like pretty much every guy and when you were in the city didn't you sleep with every guy you saw?" He asked. I gasped in shock and turned red from anger.

"The nerve! No! I'm still a virgin! Goddess! Who the HELL told you that?" I yelled. He looked at me in surprise.

"You mean you didn't? Selena said so…and Selena has never lied…" He said. I glared at him.

"Oh really? Ugh. I don't like anyone on the Island like that. I mean how could I? I don't know anyone because _everyone_ _hates me!_" I growled. Bo looked at me embarrassedly,

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really, sorry for what I said earlier." He whispered. I sighed.

"Whatever. It's nice to know everyone thinks I'm a dirty little whore." I sniffed and tried to hide the tears welling up in my eyes. "T-two years! I've lived here for two years and now I'm finding out why everyone hates me so much. This is ridiculous." I cried. Bo hugged me whilst dancing,

"Shh, I'm sorry. It's going to be ok. I'm going to fix this…" He whispered. Two more couples were out. Apparently Candace tripped and she and Julius were disqualified. Calvin and Phoebe had to stop because Phoebe was tired. I looked over at Luna and Gill. Luna was so short and she was practically asleep on Gill. I giggle a bit but she then fell over and they were disqualified.

"I guess it's just us three couples now...We're totally gonna win!" I laughed trying to make light out of it. Bo smiled,

"So I guess your farm is pretty prosperous?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've gotten a larger house too. Though, I don't know why. It makes me a little lonely. But I have my animals! I got two ducks, two cows, a beautiful horse named Dock, I took in two cats; a tabby named Abner and a little black cat named Salem. I also adopted a cute little beagle. His name is Buddy, he's still a puppy…" I trailed off smiling a bit.

"Oh, so you like animals?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, they're my babies. I love them. The only problem is that they don't talk back so I end up sounding crazy 'cause they're the only ones willing to listen other than the few people who actually like me." I sighed. Bo crinkled his brow once again,

"Ugh! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I feel so bad for judging you all this time! Luke told me you were awesome but I never believed him. Goddess I'm so _stupid!_" he ranted. I shook my head,

"It's ok. I forgive you…I'm not one to hold a grudge." I gave him a reassuring smile. I looked over at Kathy who tripped and got her and Owen disqualified. _Oh Kathy…you're such a klutz!_

A new song came on, I recognized it immediately. My face lit up,

"Hey! I know this song!" I said excitedly.

"What is it?" Bo asked,

"Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin…" I closed my eyes and listened to the music. When it got to the chorus I unknowenly started to sing along quite loudly.

"Slow down…this night's the perfect shade of dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you? I said the world could be burning, burning down. Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been in a crowded room well I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue…Just dark blue." I sang. People started to stare.

"You have a pretty voice." Bo laughed as I blushed.

"I didn't realize I was singing that loud…" I said sheepishly and started to laugh.

"We were boxing, we were boxing the stars. We were boxing, we were boxing…You were swinging for Mars! And then the water reached the West Coast, and took the power lines, power lines. And it was me and you, and the whole town under water. There was nothing we could do. It was dark blue…" I smiled a sad smiled. _I love this song…_I looked over and saw Luke starting at me. He blushed and then Selena looked over and boy, she didn't look too happy. _Uh…oh._ Suddenly I saw something fly at us, it scared me and caused me to freak out.

During my freak out I let go of Bo in order to shield my head. A small rock hit the ground before me. I gave Hamilton a confused look. He told us we were disqualified. _What…?_ He took us over to where the mine cart was. _No! I'm not getting on that thing again…_ But there was a board leading over the rail…He said something in gibberish and suddenly Bo and I were standing on the edge of the board. I looked down. There were giant, pointy rocks at the bottom.

My stomach dropped. Bo gave me one last small, sad, smile. _This doesn't make sense…what's going on? _ Bo jumped off. _N-no! Bo!_ I looked at Hamilton in shear fear. _Oh no, no, no, no, no! _I saw Luke come running from the church grounds with Selena. There was a crowd forming around me, they were chanting something. I couldn't tell. It was as if I had become completely deaf. My vision began to grow hazy around the edges, Hamilton was yelling very angrily. Luke pushed his was through the crowed and I think he was trying to get me to get off the board. Out of nowhere something pushed me really hard causing me to fall off. I saw Selena standing there in triumph…

I closed my eyes and opened them again…_This fall is taking forever._ Luke jumped off…he was screaming something. _This doesn't make any sense._ My hearing came back.

"MOLLY! NO! MOLLY! I LOVE YOU!" I heard him yell. I tried to yell back but I couldn't. _I love you too…_

"MOLLY! MOLLY! WAKE UP MOLLY!" I awoke to someone shaking me violently. I opened my eyes and saw Luke looming over me looking scared. I was covered in sweat and my heart was pounding.

"Oh my Goddess! Holy shit! Wha- nyaaa!" I jumped out of a very uncomfortable hospital bed. Finn flew over to me.

"Molly! You really gave us a scare! You passed out on the farm…We were really worried about you." Finn sighed in relief. "You started screaming a few minutes ago and woke up all your visitors." I rubbed my now pounding head,

"Visitors?" I mumbled.

"You ok, Molly?" Luke asked me. I nodded. "What happened?" He asked. I tried to think back to what happened. It was late…really late. I had just put all my animals up and walked inside but something scared me. That's right! I thought there was someone in my house and I ran and tripped and hit my head on the counter in my kitchen. _I'm so dumb…_

"I think I hit my head on the kitchen counted…" I said and started laughing. Luke smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked,

"I had the craziest dream that everyone hated me and we were at a dance contest and Bo and I lost and we had to jump off the cliff." I laughed. "I'm so glad it wasn't real…"

"It couldn't be real! Who could ever hate you?" Luke laughed. I frowned.

"Selena."

"Whatever. She doesn't matter at all." He smirked, "So, uh, I hear you 'love' me?" he asked. I felt the color drain from my face.

"U-uh…maybe…?" I said confused. _Shiiiiiit! Did I really scream that in my sleep?_ Luke chuckled and gave me a hug.

"It's ok. I love you too." He kissed my head. _Ok…best dream ever…even though I nearly died._

Fredricklynn: Yepp. I'm pretty proud of this. I really like it…I'm so happy! :D Review please? Oh and don't forget to check out the song Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. Its music video is what gave me the idea to write this. I hope you enjoyed it. Love you all!


End file.
